


Ты прекрасна, или У дружбы - свои секреты

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Curtain story, Deathfic, Drama, F/F, Missing Scene, Romance, Vanilla, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: То, что осталось за кадром: об отношениях Эмбер и Тринадцатой.





	Ты прекрасна, или У дружбы - свои секреты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendship Means Keeping Secrets (Like that I Think You're Beautiful)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479387) by [kikitheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikitheslayer/pseuds/kikitheslayer). 



Тринадцатая сидит на кровати в номере отеля. Уже стемнело, но сквозь стеклянную дверь хорошо виден бассейн, озаренный тусклым, бледным светом ламп.   
Поймав себя на том, что уже около десяти минут перечитывает одну и ту же фразу в дешёвом романчике, она со вздохом отбрасывает книгу, и та мягко падает на плотный коричневый ковёр. Откинувшись на подушки, Тринадцатая прикрывает рукой глаза.   
Уже полторы недели она здесь, в отпуске, а всё никак не может отвлечься, забыть о своей болезни.   
И об Эмбер, разумеется.   
  
День первый. Она направляется к машине, припаркованной у Принстон-Плэйнсборо, вспоминая сегодняшний день в больнице. Странно, но забавно. И потом, если она не получит здесь работу - ничего страшного. Пойдет в другое место, вот и всё.   
Накрапывает дождь. Нащупывая в кармане ключи, она вдруг слышит, как её окликают:  
\- Эй!   
Она и не оборачиваясь, знает, кто это - та блондинка, из-за которой выбыла половина команды. Как её зовут? Эмбер, кажется...  
\- Что? - не глядя, откликается она.   
\- Как тебя зовут? Я не запомнила... - поравнявшись с ней, говорит Эмбер.   
\- Неужели? Вообще-то моё имя было написано на табличке у меня на груди, - Тринадцатая открывает дверцу машины.   
Блондинка упирает руки в бока:   
\- А что это мы не в духе?   
Секунду помолчав, Тринадцатая говорит:   
\- А тебе-то что?   
Эмбер встряхивает головой.   
\- Я уже со всеми перезнакомилась. А с тобой мне особенно хотелось поговорить. Если нам придётся работать вместе, неплохо бы узнать друг друга поближе.   
Тринадцатая поднимает брови:  
\- Даже если я тебе чем-то понравилась, ты подошла ко мне не потому, что ищешь себе подругу. Просто думаешь, как устранить конкурентку, вот и все.   
Улыбка Эмбер разом увядает.   
\- С чего ты это взяла?..   
\- Я тоже кое-что понимаю в людях.   
Она садится в машину и резко захлопывает дверь.   
  
Но Эмбер не сдаётся. Она по-прежнему подкарауливает Тринадцатую на стоянке, приезжая туда пораньше, и улучает момент, чтобы заговорить с ней.   
\- Привет, - говорит она.   
\- Привет, - с деланной улыбкой отвечает Тринадцатая. И прибавляет шагу.   
Эмбер снова догоняет её.   
\- Да не напрягайся ты так, - говорит она. - Может быть, выпьем вместе?   
\- И в самом деле, почему бы нам не подружиться? Ты уже купила поводок с ошейником для новой подруги?   
Эмбер делает круглые глаза:   
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо. Ты раскусила меня с первого дня. Я делаю всё, чтобы выиграть эту игру. Так ты идёшь в бар или нет?   
\- Зачем? Бред какой-то...   
\- Вполне нормальное предложение, - Эмбер делает шаг вперёд, так, что Тринадцать вынуждена отступить. - Может, я и слишком назойлива. Но что плохого в том, чтобы просто познакомиться? Ты тоже можешь приставать ко мне с разными вопросами. Я сразу чувствую людей, с которыми у меня много общего. Уж поверь, я-то в этом понимаю.   
\- И что же между нами общего - обе одинокие нахалки? Ах, нет, это только ты у нас такая. Не я...   
\- Ты самый одинокий человек из всех, кого я знаю, Три...   
\- Тринадцатая.   
\- Какая разница?   
\- Поосторожней-ка, горячая голова, - предостерегает её Тринадцатая, и Эмбер оглядывается - как раз вовремя, чтобы не наскочить на торчащий из ограды металлический прут.  
\- Я не ищу друзей, - говорит Тринадцатая.   
\- Это не значит, что ты не хочешь ни с кем подружиться.   
\- Один раз, - говорит Тринадцатая, поднимая палец. - Одна выпивка в баре. И только затем, чтобы ты оставила меня в покое.   
  
Они вскоре входят в привычку - эти совместные вылазки в бар. И как-то сами собой между ними возникают свои негласные правила.   
Правило первое: мы не подружки. Второе: перед коллегами мы делаем вид, что встречаемся только на работе. Tретье: вне работы мы видимся только в баре. Четвёртое: не лезть друг другу в душу.   
Эти странные, натянутые отношения ничуть не похожи на их отношения с другими врачами - с Коулом, например, или с Катнером. И нельзя сказать, чтобы они приносили им особое удовольствие.   
Они не подруги, это совершенно ясно. Но Тринадцатая невольно ловит себя на улыбке, когда Эмбер догоняет ее на больничной парковке и идет в ногу с ней, а Эмбер частенько хочется напомнить Тринадцатой о какой-нибудь выходке Хауса, чтобы посмеяться вместе.   
И Эмбер первой нарушает правила.   
\- Я тут подумала... Может, сходим сегодня куда-нибудь?   
\- Это что же - свидание?   
Эмбер качает головой:   
\- Лучше. Мой бывший - крупный хирург, как раз сегодня приглашает меня на вечер в госпитале. Хочет вернуть всё обратно. Я хотела привести назло ему нового парня, но, если хочешь…   
Тринадцатая приподнимает бровь:  
\- Да неужели же самой великой Эмбер Волакис - и не с кем пойти на бал?   
\- Как-то так, - усмехается Эмбер. - Но пойти с тобой - это даже забавнее.   
\- Забавнее, чем с мужчиной? Польщена!   
\- Ну что, идем?   
\- Если ты так настаиваешь... - вздыхает Тринадцатая.   
\- Давай! - Эмбер хватает её за руку и почти вталкивает в машину.   
В тот вечер они заезжают к Эмбер домой. Заглянув на кухню, блондинка появляется оттуда с огромным ведерком итальянского мороженого и, сунув его в руки Тринадцатой, буквально втаскивает ее в спальню.  
Устроившись на кровати, застеленной голубым одеялом, с ведерком мороженого на коленях, Тринадцатая наблюдает, как Эмбер достает из шкафа платья.   
\- Так что там с твоим бывшим? - спрашивает Тринадцатая, пробуя мороженое. Клубники могло быть побольше, а вот ванили - в самый раз. - Он тебе изменял?  
\- Ах, я тебя умоляю. Это он-то? Дэмиен пылинки с меня сдувал, - Эмбер показывает ей фиолетовое платье, но Тринадцатая отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Так почему же вы расстались? - допытывается она. Взгляд её падает на белое платье, которое Эмбер небрежно бросила на кровать. Тринадцатая проводит рукой по мягкой, гладкой ткани.   
\- Он был скучный, - отвечает Эмбер. Она поворачивается к Тринадцатой с красным бархатным платьем в руках. - Как тебе такое?  
Тринадцатая берёт его в руки, трогает бархатную ткань и кивает. Эмбер между тем продолжает:   
\- Мне нужен сильный, независимый мужчина. Понимаешь? Такой, что не будет постоянно нудить над ухом и спрашивать моего мнения по любому поводу.   
Она садится рядом с Тринадцатой и берет у нее ведёрко с мороженым.   
Тринадцатая уходит переодеваться в ванную и появляется через несколько минут в красном платье чуть выше колена. Мягкий бархат облегает её фигуру, подчеркивая формы.   
\- Как я выгляжу? - спрашивает Тринадцатая.  
Эмбер усмехается.  
\- Ты нравишься мне больше, чем мой бывший парень.   
Тринадцатая улыбается в ответ:  
\- Давай теперь тебе выберем наряд. Что скажешь про это, белое?  
\- Тебе оно нравится? Я сто лет его не надевала...  
Эмбер берет платье и выходит из комнаты. Через дверь слышится ее голос:  
\- Не съедай весь шоколад!   
Потом появляется в длинном платье с кружевами кремового оттенка, доходящем до щиколоток.  
\- Оно такое старое, правда-правда, - смущенно говорит она. - Я надевала его когда-то на Хэлловин. Изображала девушку-привидение.  
Но Тринадцатая смотрит не на платье. Взгляд Тринадцатой на секунду задерживается на её лице. Светлые волосы Эмбер падают вдоль лица и шеи, бледная кожа её чуть-чуть отливает розовым.   
\- Очень хорошо, - говорит Тринадцатая.  
\- Ладно, - говорит Эмбер.   
Подойдя к туалетному столику, она принимается краситься. Подводит губы красной помадой, кладёт на щёки румяна. Потом закалывает волосы сзади белым бантом-заколкой и поворачивается к Тринадцатой.  
\- Теперь твоя очередь!  
\- Что?  
\- Чуть подкрасим... - бормочет Эмбер. Она красит губы Тринадцатой бледно-розовым блеском, подводит ей глаза тенями. Потом завязывает ей волосы в небрежный хвост. - Вот!  
Тринадцатая глядит в зеркало.  
\- Ух ты, Стерва! - вырывается у нее. - Классная работа!  
  
Бал проходит в отеле. Зал весь освещён золотыми огнями, блики их играют на тёмном полу. Они с Эмбер прогуливаются рука об руку. Наполняют в буфете тарелки и проходят к свободному столику.   
Несколько минут они едят в молчании. Кругом так шумно, что всё равно ничего не услышишь.   
К их столику подходит мужчина с чёрными, прилизанными гелем волосами.   
\- Эмбер!  
Эмбер откидывается на спинку стула.  
\- А, привет, Ди!  
\- Я так рад, что ты пришла, - заявляет он, подсаживаясь к ним, и смотрит на Тринадцатую. - Познакомишь меня со своей подругой?  
\- Тринадцатая, Дэмиен. Дэмиен, Тринадцатая.  
\- Привет, - кивает шатенка.   
\- Привет, э-э... Тринадцатая.  
\- Мне хочется потанцевать, - перебивает его Эмбер, вставая из-за стола. - Пойдёшь со мной, Тринадцатая?  
Та кивает и встает.   
Когда они подходят к танцполу, Тринадцатая говорит:  
\- Это было не очень-то вежливо.  
\- Что такого? - смеется Эмбер. - Нечего приглашать бывших на вечеринки.   
Она вводит Тринадцатую на площадку, подаёт ей руку и начинает с ней танцевать, ведя за кавалера.   
\- Ты хорошо танцуешь, - замечает Тринадцатая.  
\- Когда-то я брала уроки... - Эмбер ловко поворачивает Тринадцатую в танце. Та смеётся. Эмбер тоже смеётся.  
Так они проводят весь вечер - в объятиях друг друга, рука в руке, соединившись в одно целое со звуками оркестра.  
Когда музыка заканчивается, девушки, запыхавшись, идут к столу десертов, с которого уже почти все растащили. Зато им достается один на двоих большой кусок шоколадного торта с ягодами. Они едят его вместе, пачкаясь в глазури, утирая губы, весело глядя друг на друга.   
Когда солидный седовласый господин выходит на сцену, собираясь говорить речь, они находят момент, чтобы улизнуть из зала через заднюю дверь на улицу. И замирают, глядя в небо: оно сплошь усеяно звездами, словно кто-то рассыпал яркие блестки.  
Присев на мусорный бак, Тринадцатая тянет за руку Эмбер, усаживая её рядом с собой. Потом они ложатся рядом, не отрывая взгляд от неба. Они смотрят вверх и шепотом называют созвездия, как в романтическом фильме.   
Тринадцатая не помнит, когда они перестали глядеть на звёзды и посмотрели друга на друга. Но она помнит, что Эмбер поцеловала её первой. Губы их встретились: настойчивые - одной и нежные - другой. Дыхание их смешалось. Они чувствовали жар разгорячённой кожи друг друга, и не замечали, что лежат на неудобной поверхности мусорного бака - они были поглощены своей собственной сказкой...   
Это объятие длилось, кажется, целую вечность. Но вот Эмбер резко высвободилась из рук Тринадцатой и встала с бака.   
\- Мне пора идти, - сухо сказала она. - Можешь оставить себе это платье.   
Сделав несколько шагов, обернулась и пробормотала:  
\- Оно тебе больше подходит...  
И направилась к автобусной остановке. Тринадцатая заметила у неё сзади на белом платье грязные пятна от мусорного контейнера.   
Это был первый вечер, когда они не встречались в баре. Но не первое из их личных правил, которое они нарушили.   
Ведь к этому моменту они уже стали подругами.   
  
Они никогда не вспоминали этот случай.   
Наутро после вечеринки Тринадцатая тщетно пытается поймать взгляд Эмбер во время лекции Хауса. Когда все выходят в коридор, она пробирается к Эмбер сквозь толпу и хочет взять ее за руку, но Эмбер в ответ так смотрит на неё, что Тринадцатая сразу же отстраняется. Тринадцатая знает этот взгляд. Так смотрят многие девушки наутро после того, как накануне были слишком пьяны...  
Впрочем, встречи в баре не прекращаются. В тот же вечер Тринадцатая, улучив момент, подходит к Эмбер на парковке и, как ни в чем ни бывало, спрашивает, не хочет ли она сегодня выпить. И Эмбер соглашается.   
Они снова встречаются в баре.  
  
Тем временем приближается конец "собеседований". Что будет с их дружбой? С каждым днем все больше и больше вероятности, что однажды на этих соревнованиях им придется столкнуться лицом к лицу. А с другой стороны - у каждой из них все больше шансов выиграть. Но выиграет только одна... И что потом? "Ну, мы ведь по-прежнему друзья?" Это наверняка разрушит тот хрупкий мостик, что едва-едва возник между ними...  
Они стараются не думать об этом. Постоянная борьба в команде Хауса приучила их жить настоящим, не задумываясь о том, что будет потом.   
Однажды Тринадцатая приглашает Эмбер к себе домой. Дома у неё не так уютно, как у Эмбер, повсюду стоят коробки, и обстановка гораздо беднее. Но даже коричневый диван, купленный на барахолке за двенадцать долларов, кажется не таким безобразным, когда они, устроившись на нем, пересматривают старые серии "Светлячка".   
\- Мне однажды удалось убедить моих братьев и сестёр, что вышел второй сезон "Светлячка", - вспоминает Эмбер.   
\- Ну ты и злая, - смеётся Тринадцатая.  
\- Для тебя это новость?  
\- Ну, как тебе сказать, Беспощадная Стерва...  
Эмбер картинно надувает губы:  
\- Сама ты... Тринадцатая.  
\- Реми!  
\- Что-что?  
\- Реми. Меня зовут Реми Хадли.  
Некоторое Эмбер время смотрит на неё, словно переваривая новую информацию.  
\- Реми? Неплохо. Не совсем то, что я ожидала, но...  
\- Прости, что моё имя не соответствует твоим ожиданиям...  
\- Нет, нет! Я не это хотела сказать. Оно очень милое. Правда.   
Тринадцатая улыбается в ответ:   
\- Спасибо.  
  
Так, постепенно, они все больше узнают друг о друге. И в основном все больше мелочей о себе рассказывает Тринадцатая. Кроме одного: она не решается сказать Эмбер о своей бисексуальности. Не то чтобы она скрывала это специально... просто с того вечера, с того поцелуя, о котором они не говорят, между ними возникла какая-то неловкость.  
Несколько раз Тринадцатая вскользь употребляет слова "бисексуальность, бисексуалка" в разговоре о какой-то актрисе, о ком-то ещё... И, как ни странно, ей после этого становится легче.   
Она не отдает себе отчет, что в глубине души ей очень-очень хочется, чтоб Эмбер узнала.  
  
В день, когда уволили Эмбер, шел дождь. Как в тот день, когда Эмбер впервые догнала Тринадцатую на больничной парковке и заговорила с ней.   
А теперь все наоборот.   
Тринадцатая выбегает на улицу прямо в белом халате и оглядывается, ища Эмбер - куда она пошла? - и видит впереди, в нескольких шагах, ее спину и знакомые светлые волосы. Эмбер поспешно идет к автобусной остановке, ее волосы намокли от дождя, но она, кажется, не замечает этого.  
\- Стерва! Эй, Стерва! - зовет Тринадцатая, прибавляя шаг.   
То же самое делает Эмбер.  
\- Эмбер! Подожди!  
Эмбер не отвечает и не оборачивается. Тем временем они уже оказываются на остановке - и Эмбер волей-неволей вынуждена притормозить.   
\- Эмбер! - запыхавшись, окликает её Тринадцатая.  
\- Оставь меня в покое!  
Набрав воздуха в лёгкие, Тринадцатая решительно произносит:   
\- Ты должна была получить эту работу. Хаус поступил несправедливо. Нельзя увольнять человека из-за одной глупой ошибки!  
Эмбер поворачивается, и Тринадцатая видит в ее глазах слезы. Впервые за все время их знакомства она видит, чтобы Эмбер плакала...  
\- Одна ошибка решает всё, - говорит она. - Одной глупой ошибки всегда достаточно, чтобы рухнуло всё...  
В это время подходит автобус, и Эмбер, не договорив, заскакивает в него и уезжает. Тринадцатая остается стоять на остановке.   
"Кажется, я сделала только хуже".   
  
Несколько часов спустя Тринадцатая появляется у дверей квартиры Эмбер с большой упаковкой итальянского мороженого.  
\- Впусти меня! - просит она, постучав в дверь.   
Чуть приоткрыв дверь, Эмбер выглядывает в щёлку.   
\- Нет, - категорически заявляет она и хочет снова захлопнуть дверь.   
Но Тринадцатая успевает вставить ногу в дверную щель так, чтобы Эмбер не могла её закрыть, и поднимает перед собой мороженое.  
\- Пусти меня, - снова просит она.  
\- Уйди, пожалуйста. Ты не могла бы просто уйти? - тихо говорит Эмбер.  
Тринадцатая замечает, что Эмбер плакала, по красным пятнам на её щеках и мокрым ресницам.  
\- Эмбер, мне жаль, что ты не получила работу! - Она с силой дергает дверь на себя, но Эмбер держит ее крепко, и некоторое время они безуспешно борются. - Но почему ты выгоняешь меня? Неужели из-за того, что я получила её?  
Эмбер слегка кривит губы.   
\- Нет. Не из-за этого.  
\- Тогда почему?!   
В этот момент Тринадцатая выпускает дверь, и не ожидавшая этого Эмбер, пошатнувшись, чуть отступает назад, но тут же вновь обретает равновесие. Она выходит за дверь, закрывает ее, прислоняется к косяку и вопросительно смотрит на Тринадцатую.   
Чуть поколебавшись, Тринадцатая говорит:   
\- Прости меня, если я чем-то обидела тебя. Я не считаю, что Хаус был прав.   
\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит Эмбер. - Увидимся позже, ладно?  
Она берется за ручку двери, но Тринадцатая перехватывает её руку.   
\- Подожди, подожди, подожди! Ты не можешь просто так взять и уйти, потому что... я принесла мороженого, и извинилась, и... У тебя нет никаких причин сердиться на меня!  
\- Я не сержусь на тебя.  
\- О да, я верю...  
Эмбер выпрямляется, и легкая улыбка пробегает по ее лицу.   
\- Нет, нет. Я правда... Я очень рада, что ты получила работу.   
Слезы блестят в ее глазах, как звёзды.  
\- Так почему ты ведёшь себя так странно? - сердито интересуется Тринадцатая.  
\- Потому что каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя... - Слова даются Эмбер с трудом, словно она выталкивает их с усилием. - Мне жаль, что я - не ты.  
\- Ты найдёшь другую работу!  
Эмбер сердито встряхивает головой, скрестив руки на груди.   
\- Как ты не понимаешь? Дело не в работе. Я бы хотела быть тобой, потому что ты такая независимая, такая... гордая. Знаешь, я росла в большой семье. Нас у родителей было шестеро. Почти погодки. Когда в семье много детей, дом обязательно превращается в поле битвы за родительскую любовь. И родители всегда выбирают себе любимчика. О, я хорошо знаю, как это бывает! - Слёзы текут по её щекам, и она яростно утирает их. Слова слетают с губ Эмбер одно за другим - резко, упрямо, вызывающе. - Разумеется, я была их любимчиком. До тех пор, пока в шестнадцать лет они не застукали меня в моей машине во время поцелуя. С девушкой. Больше они со мной не разговаривали. Да, всё решает одна ошибка в жизни...   
\- Прости, - только и может выговорить изумленная Тринадцатая. Что еще тут скажешь?  
\- Ничего. Я просто... Иногда мне хочется быть такой, как ты.   
Тринадцатая опускает взгляд в пол.   
\- Никто не захочет быть такой, как я. - И, подняв глаза и встретившись с вопросительным взглядом Эмбер, разом выговаривает. - Гентингтон. Пятидесятипроцентная вероятность. Я никогда не делала тестов...  
\- О, - потрясённо шепчет Эмбер. Секунду она молчит, потом, посторонившись, спрашивает. - Не хочешь войти?  
Проходя в дверь, Тринадцатая чуть задевает Эмбер, и, чтобы удержать равновесие, ей приходится обхватить подругу за талию.   
Она хочет извиниться, но, подняв взгляд, встречается глазами с Эмбер - и они целуются.   
Тринадцатая обнимает Эмбер. Они прижимаются друг к другу, пытаясь согреться, их тела инстинктивно ищут защиты от ночного холода, пронизывающего сквозняка. Они переступают порог, и Эмбер рывком захлопывает дверь. Забытое мороженое так и остается на лестнице.  
Добредя до дивана, они падают на него, не отрываясь от губ друг друга. Тринадцатая еще ни с кем не целовалась так горячо, так страстно. Только с ней. Только с Эмбер.   
Руки Эмбер зарываются в волосы Тринадцатой. Какие же они мягкие... Кожа у неё гладкая, как шёлк. Никогда, ни с кем Эмбер не чувствовала ничего подобного...   
Ладони Тринадцатой гладят Эмбер по спине, двигаются вниз, пока не доходят до талии. Потом останавливаются и снова ползут вверх, выше, выше, проникают под блузку... Тринадцатая чувствует себя на верху блаженства. Она словно в раю. Тринадцатая не верит в Бога, но зачем ей верить в Бога, когда есть Эмбер?   
В следующий момент Эмбер отстраняется и садится, оправляя блузку. Тринадцатая видит её удивлённый и смущенный взгляд.   
Рая всё-таки нет. Ни на земле, ни на небе. Ей показалось. А жаль.   
Тринадцатая садится на диване, поправляя волосы.   
\- Извини...  
\- Ничего. Всё нормально.   
Тринадцатая встаёт. Пора уходить.   
\- До встречи, Стерва, - тихо говорит она на прощание.  
  
Больше они не встречаются в баре. Несколько раз Тринадцатая видит Эмбер в окрестностях госпиталя рука об руку с Уилсоном. Они выглядят вполне счастливой парой.   
Но позже один разговор между ними всё-таки состоялся. Однажды Эмбер пришла к ней домой.   
Когда Тринадцатая открыла ей дверь, Эмбер заходить не стала, так и осталась стоять посреди коридора.  
\- Что случилось? - спрашивает шатенка.   
\- Мы решили записать тебя на тесты.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, Гентингтон, помнишь? Ты не можешь жить вот так, в постоянном страхе, не зная, больна ты или нет...  
\- С каких пор такая заботливость? Ты столько времени не разговариваешь со мной, а теперь вдруг появляешься и...  
\- О, как я соскучилась по этому нытью!..  
\- Я не буду проходить тесты!   
Эмбер в отчаянии воздевает руки.  
\- И что теперь? Посмотри на себя, посмотри, как ты живёшь! Что ты с собой делаешь? И после этого будешь утверждать, что ты не боишься смерти, не думаешь о ней постоянно?  
\- Это ты-то упрекаешь меня? Говоришь, я ломаю свою жизнь? Да разве ты сама не влюблена в меня? Почему же ты не захотела встречаться со мной? Из-за твоих гомофобов-родителей?  
Несколько секунд они смотрят в глаза друг другу с ненавистью. Гнев переполняет обеих.  
\- Забудь... забудь вообще, что я к тебе приходила…  
  
Вот и всё, что Тринадцатая помнит об Эмбер. И еще тысячу мелочей, которые она перебирает в памяти - язвительные комментарии Эмбер по тому или другому поводу, её улыбки, её шуточки, и даже то, как она однажды вечером напилась и пела в караоке. И тот, последний вечер их встречи Тринадцатая помнит до мелочей... хотя ей хотелось бы навсегда о нём забыть.   
\- Она мне совсем не нравилась, - скажет она Хаусу в день смерти Эмбер. И если он и догадывается, что это неправда, то ничем не покажет этого.   
Может, она и не лжёт.   
Может быть, она ненавидела её. Но не желала ей смерти.  
И когда Тауб спрашивает у команды - нравилась ли им Эмбер? - Тринадцатая не ответит ни "да", ни "конечно", ни "мне она нравилась", ни "очень нравилась". Потому что друзья хранят секреты, даже после смерти. А то, что было между нею и Эмбер, навсегда останется их секретом.   
  
Они всё-таки попрощались тогда. Все по очереди подходили к койке. Тринадцатая наклонилась и обняла Эмбер, и Эмбер обняла её.   
Как бы ей хотелось передать в этом объятии всё, что она не могла сказать словами...   
Тринадцатая чувствует дыхание Эмбер на щеке, и в ее сознании мгновенно проносятся фразы, которые Эмбер, может быть, хочет сказать ей в этот последний момент. Что она скажет? "Прости меня"? "Я не должна была так с тобой поступать"? Или, может быть, "Я люблю тебя"?  
Но когда Эмбер откидывается на подушки, губы её устало, тяжело выдыхают:   
\- Спасибо...  
Тринадцатая чувствует, что она хочет добавить что-то ещё, но рядом стоит Уилсон, и прощание нельзя затягивать, и Тринадцатая отходит, но в последний момент всё же успевает услышать: "...тебе. Ты..."   
И она никогда не узнает, что же Эмбер Волакис хотела сказать ей перед смертью.   
  
И теперь, лёжа на кровати в отеле, Тринадцатая смотрит в темноту, и к ней приходит мысль: "Если рай существует, если после смерти - не одна пустота, значит, я очень скоро узнаю, что же она хотела сказать".  
И в ту же ночь, в зыбком сне, эта фраза приходит к ней. Стучит в виски, отзывается эхом, как призрак, преследует её:   
\- Ты была моей самой лучшей подругой...


End file.
